


Just Desserts

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, human!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: newly turned human gabriel gets a tooth ache and sam cares for him.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another human!Gabriel sabriel fic i am writing. It is supposed to go after it but i dont want to wait to post this. So here it is! Enjoy the fluff! =)

Gabriel awoke to a shooting pain in his jaw. In all his long years he had never experienced anything like this. And that included being smited. At least then it was a quick blast of pain that faded into nothingness. This pain would start to fade just to return even worse minutes later. Gabriel was curled up in his bed, moaning in pain when Sam came to wake him. Seeing his man like that Sam immediately shifted in to protector mode.  
“Gabriel, babe! What’s wrong?!”He perched himself of the edge of the bed pulling the shorter man into his lap, running a quick hand through his caramel colored hair.  
Gabriel had both hands cradling his bottom jaw, covering his lush lips.  
“So much pain. Sammy, make it stop.” The words dribbled between his fingers.  
“What hurts?” Says eyes searched Gabriel’s body looking for a wound or any sign of injury.  
“Mouff.” Gabriel mumbled.  
“Mouff? OH” Realizations dawned “your mouth?”  
Gabriel nodded, hands still pressed to his cheek. Sam huffed a laugh.  
“Babe, I think you have a cavity.”  
“A what?!” Gabriel’s hands left his face and propelled himself upright “I’ve never had a cavity before!”  
“Yeah, well you were an angel then. Humans get cavities all the time. You have to go to a dentist.”  
Gabriel groaned dramatically as he flopped backwards on the bed. “Why can’t you just patch me up? I’ve seen you fix Dean before.”  
“I can’t fix a cavity. You need a filling.”  
“Sammy!” Gabriel’s petulance was only increasing now. “Can’t you do anything for me? Don’t you love me?”  
A smile split Sam’s face. “You know I do, but all I can do for you is a painkiller and make you an appointment. Stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Sam moved through the bunker to their medicine stash in one of the unused bathrooms. After shuffling the bottles around he found what he was looking for, tramadol. It wasn’t strong enough to make that former angel too loopy but it would definitely dull his pain to a manageable level. On his way back he snagged a bottle of water, ice, and some fruit for the pained man.  
Gabriel greedily grabbed the pill and water from Sam but simply eyed the fruit and didn’t touch it.  
“No candy?”  
“No! What do you think caused the cavity in the first place?” Sam crawled into bed with Gabriel, slinking an arm around his shoulders. He gently held the ice against the shorter man’s jaw. Gabriel sighed and leaned into it. They were both silent for a while. When Gabriel spoke again his words were a bit run together. “Maybe eating that whole bag of lollipops wasn’t the best idea.” Sam laughed out a “yeah”, the tone screamed ‘I told you so’.  
“So how long until I can have candy again?”  
“Probably not for a while. You have to get that tooth fixed and then let it heal.”  
“I’m gonna have withdrawals, Sammich!” Gabe had trouble pronouncing the nickname as the pill took a stronger effect.  
Sam laughed softly. “Sleep, Gabe. We’ll call the dentist later.”  
“Oka, Sammy.” With that Gabriel did drift off into a relatively pain free slumber. Sam held him while he slept but also managed to do some research on dental clinics nearby, using his phone. Gabriel was freshly raised from the dead and had no form of ID. For now they would have to make do with a free clinic. Sam made a mental note to find someone to whip up papers for the former angel.  
When Gabriel woke a few hours later, his pain was resurfacing. Sam was asleep next to him, neck bent at what had to be an uncomfortable angle. Gabriel prodded him awake.  
“Mgh...” Sam grumbled as he was prodded again. “What?” his head rolled towards the other man, frowning, eyes barely open.  
“Sammy, pains back.”  
“Ughh…pills are in the bathroom.” Sam rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  
“Sammich!” Gabriel whined.  
“Fine.” Sam grouched as he slowly levered himself up out of bed. He walked wordlessly past Dean and Cas’ rooms and back. By the time he made it back to their room he was more awake and Gabriel was trying to sneak some of the candy he kept stashed near the bed.  
“Gabriel!” Sam snapped. The bedridden man froze and feigned innocence.  
“What?”  
“You can’t eat that!”  
“But Sammy!” Gabriel’s pout deepened.  
“No! It’s just gonna hurt you.”  
“Fine.” He took the pill and water Sam held out before he curled up in a heap of blankets. Sam tried to grab his laptop and phone from the other side of the room but his pouting ex- angel boyfriend dragged him down onto the bed and buried them both in a heap of fluffy blankets. It wasn’t long before Gabriel was snoring softly. Once Sam was sure it wouldn’t wake him, he crept out of bed to get some work done. Over the next hour, he made appointments for his boyfriend at a local clinic for antibiotics and a filling. It wasn’t for about a week so he hoped Gabriel could make it that long. He also managed to secure someone to make papers for the newly fallen angel. Once his work was done, Sam snuggled back down against his angel and went back to sleep for the second time.  
The next few days passed in a similar fashion, Gabriel was miserable about the pain but he was even more miserable about not being able to have candy. Much of his waking hours were spend grumbling about how something so delicious could hurt him so badly. By the third time Sam stopped trying to explain it to him. Every few hours Sam would bring him another pill. He eventually decided to bring the whole bottle back with him.  
Sam spent most of this time in bed near Gabriel, reading a book or researching a case for another hunter. When he wasn’t near the fallen angel he was in the kitchen or running errands. It was on one of these errands that he needed to go to a specialty shop about two hours away. He told Gabriel he would be gone for about half the day and asked his brother to check in on him. He whined the whole time Sam was talking and grabbing his phone and keys.  
As soon as Sam was out the door Gabriel was quiet. He turned on the TV for a while, flipping through channels aimlessly. It wasn’t long until he was bored and wandered to the kitchen. He quietly made himself a sandwich before moving back out of the kitchen. He ate sitting with Dean at the lit world map table, Cas was reading something in the library. The whole time he was eating, Gabriel pestered Dean.  
Gabriel meandered around the bunker in and out of the different rooms. Occasionally he would pick up and book and leaf through it before boredom overcame him and he moved on. He spent most of the day this way. Never once did he complain about the pain he was in. On one of his laps throughout the bunker Cas stopped him.  
“Gabriel, are you feeling well?”  
“Sure, Cassie. I’m peachy.” He spoke with a small smile.  
“What about your abcess?” Cas inquired. Gabriel had nearly forgotten abbot his tooth. Truth be told it wasn’t all that bad now that he was adjusted to it, he just really enjoyed Sam taking care of him.  
“Ah, it’s not too bad now.”  
By the time Sam returned home from his errands, Gabriel had worn himself out and returned to bed. He was half asleep when Sam entered the room. Sam sat lightly on the end of the bed, watching his boyfriend. Right now he looked peaceful and gave no hint of the handful he could be. Feeling eyes on him Gabriel rolled over and reached for Sam.  
“Sammy stop starin, come to bed.”  
Sam smiled. “Do you need anything before I do? How’s the pain?”  
“Pains bad. Need my Sammy.”  
Sam retrieved another pill and water from the dresser.  
“Take this.” He held them out to the man in bed “and I’ll come to bed.”  
Gabriel obliged. Sam stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. Shortly after, the pair drifted into a peaceful sleep into the next day. In the morning they were awoke to knocking on their door.  
“Sammy? Gabe?” Another knock “We got work!”  
Dean was just about to knock again when a bedheaded Sam cracked the door. Dean could see Gabriel tangled in the blankets eying him, a vexed look on his face. The elder Winchester smirked at him, he couldn’t help but enjoy annoying the former trickster who had terrorized their lives for his own amusement, before turning his attention to his brother.  
“I got a call this morning. An old friend of dad’s needs our help.”  
“A friend of dads? They aren’t all dead yet?” Sam grumbled.  
“I guess not. Get dressed. We gotta go.” Dean started to walk away, leaving Sam with a whole new round of questions. An exasperated Sam shut the door to get dressed before chasing down his brother.  
“Sammich, come back to bed.” Gabe mewled.  
“You heard Dean, we have a case. I have to go but I’ll be back soon.” Sam had dressed and gathered a few items around his room, placing each in his duffel bag before bending to kiss a rumpled looking Gabriel. He grabbed his bag and headed down the hall towards the garage. Before making his way there Sam ran into Castiel.  
“Morning, Cas.” Sam greeted the angel.  
“Good morning, Sam.”  
“Hey, I’m leaving with Dean. Can you keep an eye on Gabe?”  
Cas frowned and tilted his head.  
“Why?”  
“His tooth infection. I want to make sure he takes the pills if he needs them.” Sam explained causing the angels frown to deepen further.  
“He was fine the last time you left. He spent all day being a nuisance to Dean and myself. It was not until you returned home that he was in pain.”  
“What do you mean, Cas?”  
“He did not appear to be in any pain once you left last week. I asked him about it and he said he was okay.”  
“He’s faking it?” Sam turned away to storm back to his room when his brother stopped him.  
“Dude, we gotta go. You can make heart eyes at each other later!”  
Sam huffed but followed his brother without a word. He’d confront Gabriel when they got back.  
For the first hour of the car ride Sam was fuming. Why would Gabriel fake being in so much pain? He stayed lost in his own thoughts until Dean’s voice intruded.  
“Sam!” Dean barked.  
“What?” Sam was jolted from his thoughts and back into the car with his brother looking at him worriedly.  
“What do you mean ‘what’? You’ve been moping for almost an hour.”  
“I have not.” Sam grumbled, looking out the window.  
“Dude, what is goin’ on?!”  
Sam heaved a deep sigh “Gabriel is lying about his pain.”  
“Oh.” Dean said simply.  
“’Oh?’ What the hell does that mean, Dean?”  
“It means you’re blind if you didn’t see that. He just wants you to take care of him.”  
“How is that logical?”  
“I didn’t say it was, only that’s how it looks to me.”  
Sam was silent again, now angry at his boyfriend and his brother.  
“Look, it’s kinda cute. He wants you to be around to cuddle and shit.”  
Dean let his brother mope for the rest of the drive, turning up the radio and singing along off key. Maybe Dean had a point, Sam did enjoy caring for his angel. Eventually Sam was lulled to sleep by the rocking of the car. When he woke he had forgotten about being mad at Dean. After a stretch and loud yawn he asked his brother what it was they were after.  
“Not sure. Just got a message. Said he needed help fast. So here we are.” Dean patted Baby’s dashboard and Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
\--  
With Sam gone, Gabriel was left alone in the bunker with way too much free time on his hands. He spent much of it trying to think of ways to prank his own brother. Now that he was human, his pranks were much simpler but just as annoying. He started out small, making coffee for Castiel and bringing it to him in the library where he was doing more research. The sly grin on his face as he set the steaming cup down should have been Castiel’s first sign.  
“Here ya go, Cassie.”  
Cas looked up from the ancient tome in his hands.  
“Thank you, Gabriel. How are you today?” Cas took a large gulp of the fresh coffee. Before Gabriel had a chance to respond, Cas sputtered and choked on the coffee. Instead of sweet, the way he liked it, the java tasted bitterly of salt and black coffee.  
“What did you put in that?!”  
Gabriel feigned ignorance “Dear brother what ever do you mean? I would never!”  
“Can it. You tampered with my coffee!”  
“Heh, you’ve been spending too much time with Dean-o, starting to sound like him.”  
Castiel glared hard at his brother before retreating to his room, the door banging shut.  
Two days later, Gabriel made coffee for his brother again. Cas’ eyes flashed between the cup and his brother. “What did you do to the coffee this time?”  
Hands held up defensively “Nothing, I swear! Just wanted to apologize for earlier.”  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed further at his brother before warily picking up the mug. The angel wrapped his hands around the mug, fingers curled into the handle. Lifting it to his face, he inhaled deeply. It smelled of coffee and sugar, as it should. After a tiny sip, he didn’t detect any salt. He drank more deeply before trying to set the cup down. To his shock, the cup was stuck to his hand. He couldn’t unbend his fingers. His brow creased in a frown, and after a moment Gabriel let out a bellowing laugh.  
“GABRIEL!” Castiel boomed. The mug blasted apart into thousands of pieces, scattering around the pair. The cream colored liquid followed the shards, landing in a circle around the enraged angel. Drops of it darkened his trenchcoat. Gabriel took off at a run to his own room. As a precaution he had drawn angel warding sigils all around the room. After seeing his brother’s temper he decided it was best to keep away for the rest of the day.  
Every day was some new prank. Castiel was on the lookout but his hypervigilance did not seem to be paying off. He woke up with shaving cream in his hand, an air horn behind doorknobs, and itching powder in his suits.  
\--  
Sam and Dean made it back from their hunt almost a week later. If they had taken any longer Gabriel might have actually exhausted Castiel’s near endless patience. The pair walked into the bunker from the garage, exhausted and ready to relax.  
“Dean, Sam. Thank Father you are back!” Exasperation sounded in Castiel’s voice.  
“Why? What’s goin’ on?!”  
“My brother is infuriating.”  
“What did Gabe do?” Sam’s forehead creased in a large frown.  
“He has been pulling pranks on me since you two had left!”  
Sam left the room looking for Gabriel, He found his boyfriend sitting cross-legged on a desk, leaning against the wall, in the library. Hearing footsteps, he looked up, expecting his brother.  
“Sammich! You’re home!” He propelled himself off the desk and into Sam’s arms. Arms around the taller man’s neck, Gabriel pulled him down into the embrace. For a moment they both forgot about the supposed pain he was in, and held each other.  
Once Gabriel had pretty much crawled down the taller man, Sam’s smile faded. He remembered why he had been so angry when they left the bunker. Eyebrows furrowed, Sam backed away from his boyfriend.  
“You lied to me.” He spoke very matter of factly. Gabriel knew exactly what Sam was referring to.  
“I wouldn’t say lied exactly.” A sheepish grin crossed his face.  
“I would.” Sam crossed his arms.  
When the puppy dog eyes didn’t put a dent in Sam’s defenses Gabriel caved.  
“Fine. I wasn’t completely honest about my tooth. It did hurt just not as bad as I said.”  
“Why did you just tell me the truth?”  
“I didn’t know how to say it.” The normally self-assured man was suddenly bashful and it melted Sam’s heart.  
\--  
Sam awoke to his alarms high pitched beeping. Groping for his phone to turn it off, he glanced at the time before rolling over towards his other half. The sleeping man was sprawled out, head tossed to one side, an arm shoved under his pillow, the other dangled off the side of the bed. His left leg was bent at an angle He watched Gabriel sleep for a few moments before trying to wake him.  
“Gabriel, it’s time to get up.” Sam shook him gently. All he got in response was a frown and a grunt. Deciding to get himself ready and then try again, Sam climbed out of bed, smoothed his unruly hair down and padded barefoot to the bathroom.  
As he returned to their room his alarm had started ringing again. Gabriel had rolled over to cover his ears with his pillow.  
“Sammy, turn that off!”  
“Gabe, you gotta get up. Your appointment is in an hour and it’s gonna take some time to get there.”  
The half-awake man fixed his boyfriend with a look somewhere between pouting and a glare.  
“Sammy, I don’t want to.”  
“You have to so get up.”  
Grumbling under his breath Gabriel slowly sat up. He was trying not to show his nerves over this appointment but was doing a miserable job at it. After he was dressed and ready to go, he made up every excuse he could to delay their departure from the bunker. After the third “forgotten item” Sam was losing patience. If they were late, Gabriel might lose his appointment and who knows how long the wait for another one could be.  
“Gabriel, Let’s go! You are stalling.”  
Gabriel feigned indignance “I would never, Samuel.”  
“If you miss this appointment it will be another month without candy.”  
A look of horror crossed his face, followed by determination, as he finally made his way to Sam’s car. The entire ride there, he kept his boyfriends hand in a tight grip, his fingertips and the skin underneath his hands turned pale white. Sam all but dragged Gabriel into the clinic waiting area. There were a few people scattered about reading outdated magazines to pass the time. At the window, a chipper looking receptionist greeted them. Her name plate read Sarah Hughes.  
“Hi, uh Gabriel Winchester for a 12:30 appointment.”  
Speaking as she typed. “Sure, Mr. Winchester. Do you have insurance?”  
“Actually he doesn’t.”  
“Not a problem.” She types some more before handing over a clip board with several pages on it. “Fill this out and I’ll call you back when the doctor is ready.” She smiled easily at the handsome men.  
“Thank You.” Sam smiled back and led Gabriel to a small table off to the side. Once Sam was seated Gabriel plopped himself into his lap, planting a claiming kiss on his boyfriends lips.  
“Mmphm.” Sam grunted at their lips collided. “What was that for?” he spoke as he wiped the saliva from his mouth.  
“She was checking you out. Had to make sure she knew you are mine.” He said with a pout. Sam’s eyes flicked over to the receptionist. She was indeed watching him, with thinly veiled shock written across her face. The woman pulled herself together and returned to her work, ignoring the pair until she had to call Gabriel back to the room.  
“Mr. Winchester?” Both men lifted their heads at the name. The woman stood in an open doorway. “You can follow me back this way.” Gabriel slowly made his way after the woman, clenching Sam’s hand tightly. The office he was led to was small with a dull grey, plastic covered chair in the center. It had seen better days, cracks seemed to cover every corner of it. There wasn’t much else in the room besides a tray with tools on it and a small stool.  
“Have a seat, the doctor will be in shortly.”  
“Um” Sam stopper her as she left the room. “Is it possible to get a chair?”  
“Of course.” The assistant beamed at him as she left the room. She was only gone a moment before returning with another short, wheeled stool for Sam. He thanked her, and perched himself at Gabriel’s side.  
Gabriel glared at the chair as if it could attack him, before slowly lowering himself into it. Sam leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“I’m not gonna be able to do that for a few days.” Sam spoke sadly.  
It was several anxiety inducing minutes before the dentist walked into the room. He was a short man, a bit round in the middle, short dark brown hair, and dressed in all black under his doctor’s coat.  
“Hello...” He glanced at the forms in his hands “Mr. Winchester. I am Dr. Crowley”  
“Hi.” Gabriel said weakly.  
“It says here you have a cavity?”  
“If it says so.”  
“Gabe, be nice. He’s here to help you.” Sam chastised the cranky former angel.  
“Fine.” Gabriel huffed.  
“I’m sorry, he is a bit cranky about his tooth.” Sam addressed the dentist.  
“Nothing to be nervous about. I’ll give you some Novocain, numb you up good. You’ll not feel a thing.” The dentist sat on his stool, leaning Gabriel’s own chair back. “Open wide.”  
Gabriel obliged, warily eyeing the metal tools floating above his lips. Small metal clinks emanated from within Gabe’s mouth as the dentist tapped on his teeth, to check on any other possible issues. The cavity was not hard to locate. One molar was cracked with a chip missing, and black rot starting to creep out. After his initial inspection, the dentist moved to the small counter, making notes in Gabriel’s new file.  
“It looks like it can be saved, but we won’t know how bad it is until I’ve drilled it out.”  
Gabriel looked to Sam. “Do I really have to?” He sounded like a child.  
“You do, Gabe. Or it’s only gonna get worse. You will be okay.”  
Gabriel heaved a deep sigh, turned to the dentist and gave him the okay to begin. Dr. Crowley explained everything he was doing as he was going, trying to ease Gabriel’s nerves. The Novocain shots weren’t too bad. Gabriel tensed at the first jab of the needle but quickly became numb. When the scraping began he got a bit more nervous. He felt no pain, but the noise and vibration through his jaw reverberated through his whole skull. He managed to mostly hold it together until the drill started up. The sound made him jump, sweat cropped up along his forehead. Once the drill touched to his tooth, his shoulders tensed up. His already tight grip on Sam’s hand increased until Sam felt as if his bones were about to snap. His breath came in shaky pants, chest rising and falling in quick succession, making the trembling even worse.  
“Gabe!” Sam’s voice shook “Gabe, What’s wrong?!”  
The dentist stopped drilling and Gabriel’s tenuous grip on his nerves fully dissolved. The tremors ran through his entire form, rattling against the plastic of the chair. Dr. Crowley, unsure of what to do backed up against the counter. Sam stood, hunched over his trembling boyfriend. Gripping Gabriel by the shoulders, trying to pull him back towards the realm of reality, Sam spoke softly of happier days. Slowly the glaze receded from the panicked man’s gaze and he returned to himself.  
“Gabe?” a pause “What happened?”  
Ignorant to his surroundings for the moment, Gabriel yanked Sam closer. “Bad memories of…of home. Naomi used to train us with drills. It sounded just like that.”  
“How—how could anyone do that?!”  
“Easily, she had no soul.” Gabriel spoke nonchalantly, as if the last few minutes hadn’t happened.  
“Do you need to stop?”  
“No.” Gabriel’s stubbornness shone itself. “Let’s get this over with.” With a quick peck on Sam’s cheek he pushed him away, motioning for the doctor to begin again.  
“Are you sure? I mean, it can wait if you’re that scared.”  
“I am NOT scared, Samuel.”  
The taller man flinched at the use of his full name.  
“Okay, it’s up to you, man.” Sam patted his shoulder, dropping back down onto his stool. Gabriel’s eye’s found the doctor as he lay back down in the chair.  
“Let’s get this shindig goin’!”  
With a curt nod, the dentist picked the drill back up. With a deep breath Gabriel gripped Sam’s hands and the chairs armrest in tight grips, and opened his mouth. The drill started off a little bit slower this time. His grip tightened at the sound and then again as it touched to his tooth. Just like it had before his breathing sped back up. The dentist stopped the drill.  
“If you would like I can give you something to calm your nerves?” He suggested.  
“Why didn’t you say that before?” Gabriel snapped.  
With a shrug Crowley moved to the countertop, lookin through the drawers. He quickly located what he was looking for he drew a small amount in the syringe and did the same with saline.  
“This is a chloradiazepoxide and saline solution. I will inject in into a muscle. It shouldn’t take too long to take effect. You might feel dizzy or lightheaded but your anxiety should stop. Okay?”  
“Let’s get it over with.” Gabriel rolled up a sleeve, allowing access to his shoulder for the injection. Once it was done, they had to wait a few minutes. They sat in silence, Sam watched Gabriel as he became visibly relaxed and zoned out. When Crowley tested out the drill again, he didn’t even flinch, just moved his jaw open. The rest of the appointment went by uneventfully. About 15 minutes after the shot, the dentist was drying the filling with a UV light. After checking it was not too sharp Crowley announced Gabriel was free to go.  
“That’s it?” He asked slightly dazed. “See Sammy, I knew I would be okey dokey.”  
“I like him, he says okey dokey.” The dentist said with a laugh. He went on to explain the aftercare to Sam and said to call if they needed anything else.  
Sam huffed as he helped his slightly high boyfriend out of the chair and towards the door. Gabriel leaned heavily on Sam all the way to the car. Once in the car he slumped against the door and was soon drifting into unconsciousness. The drive home was quiet and uneventful with Sam driving as carefully as possible. He avoided the potholes skillfully, music turned down low. Occasionally Gabriel’s head would loll to the other side against the head rest.  
When they arrived at the bunker Sam didn’t even bother waking Gabriel up. He simply picked up the sleeping form, carrying him to their bedroom. On instinct Gabriel’s sleep heavy arms draped themselves around Sam’s neck. The taller man was strained and sweating by the time he reached their room. Sam carefully laid the man down in bed, who grunted and curled into himself. After changing into his flannel pajama pants and nothing else, Sam joined Gabriel in bed. Pressed close against his boyfriend, Sam brushed the hair from his face and closed his eyes.


End file.
